


Playmobil Fanart - Hunting Day

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus, Esca and cub go hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmobil Fanart - Hunting Day

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The story is based on Rosemary Sutcliff's novel The Eagle of the Ninth and the 2011 movie The Eagle;  
> Figures used in these photos are made by Playmobil.  
> Software: Photoshop.

Hunting is fun.

 


End file.
